


Experts

by captandor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on an AU prompt from angelbabe_cj on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Avengers / Natasha/Clint / book expo (they're pros in some sort writing or publishing thing)

"You can't actually tell me you enjoyed _Anna_ better than _The Idiot_ , what kind of an expert are you?" His smirk drove her up the wall.

"A gorgeous, romantic, female one, and a Russian one, poser," she gave him a knowing smile and left him standing with a very different kind of look on his face.


End file.
